were all in this together
by VALHA
Summary: a school diary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2 .

I found Bianca diary .

the teacher of the class suspend all the class in 1 month for practice, it was like our final exam after class a very intelligent girls was in a tables for making groups ,the group a was 4 girls :Gabi, Hallie, Kristi and Sophie are going to sing breaking free and the other group are going to make poetry

Sophie live in the same neighbor of Bianca and Nelly,this Friday,when all

go to home, Sophie find a diary in the first page say :

property of :

Bianca amber Christine A.S

CALL TO

890-5678 IF YOU FIND

IT.

Wow ,this night I am going to continue reading this little book .

At the same time Bianca open the pink backpack for write in the diary ,and she say loud :

Yikes where is that diary.

Uups I lost my diary.

At the night ,when all are sleeping Sophie calledto her sister Gabriella to tell, no, she say ,cab is friend of Bianca sister, best i invite to sleep here to my group ,she call very fast to all the friends she have and at 10min later all the girls are in their house ,

They start to read:

Dear diary:

Day: 9 of October .

My friends say best I start to talk with Sophie about our DVD or when we lost the opportunity of talk with someone about Susie McCarty ,the most popular girl of the school, with love your very large love.

Biancaambercristineas.

We can found in the 12 of SEPTEMBER, when nelly start to go to the school .

Dear diary:

I am scare because a new sulky girl with big hair start to go to our school , they bring to all this photo :

you see, shes not like me ,tomorrow they are going to bring the anuary and she take the photo, she look beautiful and too very sexy I think gustav are going to leave me because NELLY,she is a very rich girl and live in my new neighbor ,she have 11 boyfriends , she is very cool and today in the gym when the boys are seeing the soccer game ,she start to make a sexy dance to gustav, in the recess gustav kiss the girl,I HT T NELLY.

WITH LOVE,ME AGAIN.

COME ON TOP SEE OR PHOTOS.

YES ,SAY SOPHIE.

13 OF NOVEMBER

DEAR DIARY:

HERE ALL THE PHOTOS.

NELLY GUSTAV ME

SEXY UFF COOL

AND SEXY.

Sophie gabriella hallie

Full nelly full me

Dear diary :

I am sad today ,gustav see nelly and kissed for 5 minutes and put his tongue in nelly lips and they go to tle floor and they are really in love ,I cute him in the same minute and nelly pushe me in the trash and I put gum in her hair and now I have a war with nelly but in the school I am her friend ,I hate being popular .

With love .

The old exy girl.

Now all hate nelly in the sophie room .


	2. were all in this together chapter 2

Chapter 2 .

I found Bianca diary .

the teacher of the class suspend all the class in 1 month for practice, it was like our final exam after class a very intelligent girls was in a tables for making groups ,the group a was 4 girls :Gabi, Hallie, Kristi and Sophie are going to sing breaking free and the other group are going to make poetry

Sophie live in the same neighbor of Bianca and Nelly,this Friday,when all

go to home, Sophie find a diary in the first page say :

property of :

Bianca amber Christine A.S

CALL TO

890-5678 IF YOU FIND

IT.

Wow ,this night I am going to continue reading this little book .

At the same time Bianca open the pink backpack for write in the diary ,and she say loud :

Yikes where is that diary.

Uups I lost my diary.

At the night ,when all are sleeping Sophie calledto her sister Gabriella to tell, no, she say ,cab is friend of Bianca sister, best i invite to sleep here to my group ,she call very fast to all the friends she have and at 10min later all the girls are in their house ,

They start to read:

Dear diary:

Day: 9 of October .

My friends say best I start to talk with Sophie about our DVD or when we lost the opportunity of talk with someone about Susie McCarty ,the most popular girl of the school, with love your very large love.

Biancaambercristineas.

We can found in the 12 of SEPTEMBER, when nelly start to go to the school .

Dear diary:

I am scare because a new sulky girl with big hair start to go to our school , they bring to all this photo :

you see, shes not like me ,tomorrow they are going to bring the anuary and she take the photo, she look beautiful and too very sexy I think gustav are going to leave me because NELLY,she is a very rich girl and live in my new neighbor ,she have 11 boyfriends , she is very cool and today in the gym when the boys are seeing the soccer game ,she start to make a sexy dance to gustav, in the recess gustav kiss the girl,I HT T NELLY.

WITH LOVE,ME AGAIN.

COME ON TOP SEE OR PHOTOS.

YES ,SAY SOPHIE.

13 OF NOVEMBER

DEAR DIARY:

HERE ALL THE PHOTOS.

NELLY GUSTAV ME

SEXY UFF COOL

AND SEXY.

Sophie gabriella hallie

Full nelly full me

Dear diary :

I am sad today ,gustav see nelly and kissed for 5 minutes and put his tongue in nelly lips and they go to tle floor and they are really in love ,I cute him in the same minute and nelly pushe me in the trash and I put gum in her hair and now I have a war with nelly but in the school I am her friend ,I hate being popular .

With love .

The old exy girl.

Now all hate nelly in the sophie room .


End file.
